Remember
by NinjaKitty1162
Summary: Discontinued! Sorry everyone! I got on with my life and this is just stupid and way to much crack. I will be rewriting this little thing with a new plot and maybe not as random. So till next time in the rewrite. Also changing my user name
1. Chapter 1

**Ok! Here it is! The first chapter of Remember! Please review and this is my first story so please tell me what you think! Disclaimer I do not own Naruto!**

Chapter 1: The Disaster

Kisa POV:

"Keep Running!" I screamed.

"We are! Holly crap that almost hit me!" yelled Lulu as she dodged a falling rock.

"Don't stop running! We can make this girls!" exclaimed Star as she ran past everyone.

Once again we were running from certain death. My name was Kisa and I'm a small 13 year old girl. I was born with the gift of fire,just like my older sister Star. We were on one of our little adventures in an odd cave. I love going on these adventure. I feel like this is where I belong and I never want this to end! For some reason I felt like today something was going to happen and this would all end, but I couldn't let that happen.I just had to keep running.

"Star how much farther?" I asked with trying to keep up with every one else.

"Were almost there! Don't worry Kisa! I'll even carry you back to the Leaf Village if I have to!" said Star as we raced down the cavern. We soon came to the opening of the cave. Home free at last! I grabbed my hand as she jumped into the trees. Every one else followed.

"That was a close one!" exclaimed Lulu.

"Yep!" I agreed just as I said that an explosion went off. Damn it! I thought. The out side of the cave must have had mines! Star jumped into the sky still holding on to my hand, and hoping to get away from the explosion below. That's when I realized that I wasn't going to make it this time.

"KISA!" screamed Star as I fell from her grasp falling to the ground as I blacked out.

Pein's POV:

It was just a normal day, Konan and I was walking through the forest back to base until we heard an explosion.

"What was that?" Konan asked.

"I'm not sure. Lets go check it out" I answered.

We raced through the forest heading to the explosion. The winter trees where gaining there the leaves again and spring was almost here. That's when I realized that this was the same place Deidara was fitting that group of anbu ninja. The ground was still rough and you could see the bumps where the mines used to be. Someone must have walk in not knowing that there where mines. I turned and looked at Konan.

"Who ever was here is gone. Lets head back to base and get Deidara out here to remove these mines" I said still looking at Konan but her gaze was some where off in the trees.

"No not every one is gone look over there!" said Konan as she points into the trees. I see where she is pointing to. A body was stuck in the trees what where still there.

"Oh well. Lets get back to the base"

"I thinks she's still breathing!" says Konan as she walks up to the battered body in the trees. She had sratches and burns all over her body. I looked more closely at her and in fact she was still breathing.

"We have to help her! She will die out here if we don't!" cried Konan.

"Well…." I started while looking a started her puppy dog face.

"Alright we'll help her"

"Yes!" says Konan as I grab the girl out of the trees. There was going to be a lot of explaining to the boys.

End of chapter 1!Tell me what you think! I know it's short but there will be longer chapters if I decide to continue! Also I don't own Naruto as much as any one would want to….Please review! Also this is my first story/one shot so go easy on me ! BYE!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! SailorBlazingStar here with chapter 2! Anyways thanks for the feed back everyone and I'm determined to make this chapter and the rest of the chapters better with better words and I'll be more descriptive! I'm also trying hard to fix my grammar and spelling!(I can't spell to save my life!) Any ways on to the chapter! Disclaimer I do not own Naruto….sadly.**

Chapter 2: Unfamiliar Surroundings

Pein's POV:

It was 3 in the morning. I was pacing back in forth in my office wondering when our special little guest would awaken. Everyone was on edge. Especially since this afternoon.

Konan and I walked into the lounge and it was dead. I mean it was way to quiet. I could hear Konan, the girl, and myself breathing. Where did everybody go? I know for a fact that none of them have any missions right now, so where is everybody?

"Oh well at least I can patch her up in silence" murmured Konan. Just as she said that all hell broke loose.

"TOBI GIVE ME MY WALIT!"

"Tobi's a good boy"

"Shut the hell up Tobi, yeah!"

"What the f*** Sasori? Give me my scythe back! F***!"

"No! not until you make Deidara say that my art is the real art!"

"Everybody shut up your giving me a head ache!"

"Lets go watch Jaws!"

"No! I'm not watching Jaws again, but everyone can help me in the garden!"

"Hey Itachi your brother called and said he hates you for the thousand time, yeah"

Konan and I just stood there and watched the men bicker back in forth for about an hour until Konan stepped in ending there argument.

"EVERYBODY SHUT THE HELL UP NOW!" screamed Konan and every body stopped, "Thank you."

"Um Tobi wants to know who is in leader-sama is carrying"

"Yeah who the f*** is that?" yelled Hidan.

"Konan please tell me she isn't your long lost daughter" says Itachi.

"MY WHAT? NO WE FOUND HER IN A TREE BY THE SITE WHERE DEIDARA WAS FIGHTING! SHE PROBABLY CAME THERE NOT KNOWING ABOUT THE MINES!" screams Konan.

"Oh okay…"

"Anyways were going to help her!" states Konan.

"What why, yeah?"

"Cause I feel like it!" yells Konan as she grabs the girl from my arms and marches away.

"Damn! I thought she was going to kick the damn Uchiha's ass, yeah" says Deidara.

"Watch it blonde!" hisses Itachi.

"That was terrifying!" says Kisame, as the memory faded.

BOOM! I jumped at the sound of it. What is going on now? It's 3 in the morning so who would be up? I opened the door to the dark hall way where running footsteps could be heard. I realized it was the girl who was injured.

"Star? Star? Star where are you?" cried the girl desperately. She wobbled back-in-forth till she fumbled onto the ground. Her eyes darted around the room looking completely helpless and insecure.

"Help me" she plead. I stared at her for a moment. The poor girl kept trying to get on her feet. Konan walked out from her room sleepily.

"Pein what's going on?" whined Konan, "It's like 3 in the morning"

"Please help me!"

"What's she doing out of her bed?"

"I don't know I heard her come out of her room calling for someone called Star"

"Well you could have at least turned on the light" snaps Konan dramatically as she turns on the hall light.

That's when I saw the girls face for the first time. She had sky blue eyes with long eyelashes and light freckles across her face. Her nose was small and dainty, and her lips were full and the color of strawberries. She also had a patch on her left check along with many scratches on her face. Her hair was golden blond that went down her back stopping at what looked like her lower abdomen. There was pinkish-purplish streaks at the tips of her hair. Just by looking at her laying there I could tell she was short, no taller than 4'9. I remembered how light she was from when I carried her back to base. I guess she must have been no older than 10.

"Star….don't leave me…!" groaned the girl. Konan picked her up taking her back to the room where she was patched up. I stood there waiting for Konan to come out.

"She fell asleep again."

"Good she looked on edge when she was laying here."

"I wonder who she is…."

"Well I sure she'll tell us when she wakes up tomorrow"

"I hope so…."

Kisa's POV:

I awoke with terrible pain in my forehead. Where am I? What just happened? I looked around the room for a hint to where I was and who put me here. Maybe they could tell me where I'm from and who I am. Kisa, that's my name , or I think it is. I slowly got off of the small table I was sleeping on. My whole body(except my head and hair)was wrapped in bandages.

"Hello?" I asked a loud. No answered me. My eyes wander the room. They landed on the only door in the room. I limped over to the door and to my surprise a lady with blue hair opened the door. She was wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it. She had what look it an origami flower in her hair that was pulled up.

"Oh! Your up!" exclaimed the lady who walked in.

"Um…Who are you…Where am I….What happened?" I ask curiously.

"My names Konan and your at the akatsuki base and I thought you would be able to tell me what happened. Also what's your name?"

"Um…I think my name is Kisa and I think I'm 13 years old."

"What do you mean you think?"

"Well I can't remember who I am or where I'm from…"

"Oh…I see…."

"Can you tell me who I am possibly?"

"I'm sorry but no. I found you in a tree from an explosion. Then I brought you here.'

"Oh…Okay."

"Let me get you some clothes" said Konan as she walkout of the room.

Konan came back with a faded pink t-shirt that said hot stuff on it and a pair of black cotton shorts. I put them on over the bandages. They were a little big but they serve their purpose to cover my body.

"Thanks Konan."

"No problem! They have been in the back of my closet for years and the clothes we found you in where trashed."

"Do you still have? Maybe I can find a clue!"

"….."

"Konan?"

"I'm sorry I threw them out…"

"Oh it's okay…"

"I'll be right back with some food. I know you must be starving!" says Konan.

"Okay" I replied as she got up and walked through the door.

Konan's POV:

I raced into the lounge looking for Pein. This girl had no memory and was hurt. She probably felt so lonely, and I know what it feels like to be lonely. My eyes darted through the room. Kisame and Deidara where strangely playing JustDance3.

"Have any of you seen Pein?" I ask quickly.

"Why you want to make out with him, yeah?"

"That's probably what she wants to do."

"No this is about Kisa!" I snapped.

"Who?"

"Kisa!"

"Who the hell is Kisa, yeah!"

"The girl we rescued!" I yell.

"Why are you all yelling?" shouted Pein who just walked in.

"Oh Pein I was looking for you!"

"What's wrong?"

"It's about Kisa."

"You mean the girl?"

"Yes! She has absolutely no memory of her life except her age and name."

"Yeah um….Deidara and I are going to go rob GameStop any requests?"

"No."

"Alright" said Kisame as he and Deidara walk out of the room.

"Anyways she just woke up and has no memory."

"So."

"She has no place to go!"

"And wha-" "Um Konan who's that?" interrupted a small voice from behind Konan.

"Oh Kisa, I thought I told you to stay there!" I replied nicely.

"I know but I couldn't help myself" admitted Kisa. I noticed Pein was staring at her. Slowly I saw what he was seeing. Her hand was on fire! It was like she didn't even now it was there. She just stood there! The flames danced across her hand in a reddish, pinkish, purplish pattern.

"Um… what's wrong?" Kisa asked sweetly.

"Your hand…." began Pein as he stared at it intensely.

"Oh this? I just recently remember I was born with the gift of fire" Kisa interrupted as the flames danced across her finger nails and then she took them out.

"Wow."

"Wow indeed" agreed Pein.

"You see this power of mine has the ability to change the world! I've been chosen to protect it! Or that's what I think it means….." Kisa claimed.

"Wait…You can control fire and it can change the world?" Pein asked quickly.

"Yep" replied Kisa. An idea struck my head. Maybe she could stay here! She could be our secret weapon.

"Pein maybe she could stay here!"

"What do you mean?"

"Her power could help us!"

"Now that you mention it she would be a valuable akatsuki member if she joined us…."

"What do you say Kisa? Will you stay?"

"Well since I have no place to go….yes!" Kisa announced joyfully.

"Good, Konan if you could get her a ring and a cloak please, and I'll inform everyone about our new member" order Pein firmly as he started walking towards his office.

"Wait so I really get to stay here!" exclaimed Kisa.

"Yep! Now come on let's get you settled in!" I told her, and it was official that Kisa would be staying with us.

**OMG! That took me forever to finish! I do not own GameStop or JustDance3 nor would I ever rob anyone or any place! Please review! Peace to the world! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay chapter 3 is here! Also Thank you AkatsukiTomboyKid! You and Karli are my best friends ever and you know it! Oh also thank you for all of those of you who have reviewed! I know chapter 2 took a while to finish but this didn't one didn't take that long….probably cause I had an idea in mind. So lets roll the chapter!**

Chapter 3: The brand new painting

Kisa's POV:

"Well here's your ring and hat! For your cloak I'll have to get it fitted so can you wait for that?" asked Konan.

"Sure thing" I answered while staring at my ring and hat. I was now an akatsuki member with Konan and leader-sama. I was told that there were other members, but I haven't seen any one else. Right now I was standing in Konan's room waiting while she looked around for something. So far I've only seen the medic room, the kitchen, the lounge, the living room, and of course Konan's room.

Konan opened her closet and reached in side. She pulled out a small box and handed it to me.

"Here."

"What is this?"

"Just some old clothes of mine you can use until we can go to the mall."

"Oh….thank you!"

"No problem. Now let me show you your room."

"Okay!" I replied happily as we exited her room. As we headed toward my room she would point out other members room, and I remembered each name: Itachi and Kisame had the room closest to me, Tobi and Zestu were 4 doors down from me, Deidara and Sasori were 2 doors down from me, Konan was in between Tobi/Zestu and Deidara/Sasori, Hidan and Kakuzu was the farthest room from me(Konan told me to stay away from there), and finally leader-sama had the room at the end of the hall. Konan opened my door to reveal a room that was black. I mean the walls were black.

"Um…I know it's black but I'm sure we can re-paint it right?"

"Sure we can…"

"I think we have some paint some where…."

"Cool, um…. Can we go check cause this black is seriously bugging me…"

"Sure thing wait here" responded Konan as she turned on the light and walked out of the room. I then walked in circles around the room. Flames. Flames is what I'll paint across my walls. Even if I added flames to the wall is would still be dark in here. Isn't there any natural light in this room? That's when I saw the outlining of black curtains. I walked over to the window and pulled open the curtains slowly, and to my delight and surprise I had a amazing view of the ocean. I didn't know that we were by the ocean. That's when Konan walked back in carrying buckets of paint.

"Here I think this will do it" says Konan as she puts down the paint.

"That's a lot of paint. Oh! And it's neon!" I exclaimed cheerfully while staring down at the buckets.

"Oh and I need your help getting the brushes and the paint trays" added Konan while walking towards the door.

"Okay!" I responded as I followed her to what she told me was our garage. We grabbed the trays and brushes then headed back to my room. Together we take the curtains down, cover the window, and put and cover over the hard wood floors so if I dropped paint. Konan opened each can of paint. I stared at each color. I could do more than flames. I could do better than that, but what? Well I'll just let the brush decide what I should do. Just then the phone rang.

"Oh let me get that " says Konan as she runs out of the room. I go back to staring at the buckets of paint. I realized that I could make a night time scene of wild flowers! I smiled at my brilliant idea. Konan walked back into my room looking annoyed.

"What's wrong" I asked curiously.

"Deidara called saying that after robbing GameStop, Kisame and him went to an aquarium. Then Kisame claims he fell in love with a fish there so then he tried to steal the fish causing a huge uproar involving the police and the shinobi on sight " whined Konan.

"Um…why would-" "Kisame looks like a fish" interrupted Konan.

"Oh okay then…." I said sarcastically.

"And they want me to come help back them up"

"Oh alright so let's go!" I exclaimed while fist pumping the air.

"Yeah um no your still injured so I am going with Itachi" noted Konan.

"Aw…"

"Don't worry Tobi, Sasori, and leader-sama are still here so you won't be alone"

"Alright"

"Now I better get going before things get ugly" Konan announced as she walked towards the door, "I think you'll make this room bright!" she added.

"Thanks I will" I said joyfully as she walked out of the room. This Kisame sounds weird, I thought. I hope Konan can fix things soon cause I'll need help painting my room. Well I better get started, this room isn't going to paint itself. I grabbed one of the buckets of hot pink paint and poured it into the paint tray. That's when I made my mistake and turned my back from my tray of paint to come face to face with someone. This certain some one had an orange mask that looked like a lollipop. There was one hole on this strange mask that was probably for his eye. This was a shock to me.

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" yelled this strange man.

"AHHHH!" I screamed like bloody murder. I tried to back away from him not remembering I had my paint tray behind me. My feet tangled up and I tripped. My headed landed in the paint. Luckily my face was right side up so it wasn't covered in paint, unlike the rest of my head and hair. I instantly stood up looking at this man who just almost gave me a heart attack. He was going to pay!

Normal POV:

Kisa stared at Tobi giving him the death glare.

"Who the hell are you?" Kisa demanded angrily.

"Tobi is a good boy"

"I asked you your name!" She screamed.

"Tobi."

"Tobi?"

"Tobi is Tobi's nam-"

"I GET IT! WHY ARE YOU SPEAKING IN THRID PERSON?"

"What does Kisa mean?"

"You know what I don't care any more!"

"Okay Kisa-chan" says Tobi joyfully. Kisa walks back over to Tobi. She takes her hair and rings out on top of Tobi. Tobi stares at her.

"Why did Kisa-chan do that?" whines Tobi.

"Cause you startled me! Making me fall in the paint in the first place!" She growled.

"Well couldn't Kisa-chan be nicer to Tobi?"

"NO!" Kisa screamed. Tobi in result walked over to one of her paint cans.

"What are you-" SPLAT! Tobi had taken a brush, dipped it in the paint and flung the paint upon the brush at Kisa.

"Ha-ha! Kisa has blue paint on her shirt!" laughed Tobi.

"Oh it's on!" She yelled while grabbing a brush, dipping it in paint, and then flinging it at Tobi.

"Hey! But Tobi is a good boy!" he whined.

"Not anymore your not!" she yelled while repeating the process. Tobi dodged her attack making the paint hit the wall.

"Ha-ha you missed Tobi!" Tobi taunted. Just as he spoke anther round of paint hit him.

"PAINT WAR!" screamed Kisa as she and Tobi threw paint at each other.

Pein's POV:

I was sitting down in my office. It was just Kisa, Tobi, and Sasori at the hide out. Konan and Itachi left to go solve the problem at the aquarium. Zestu was in enemy territory on a mission. Hidan and Kakuzu were also on mission. So for the next couple of hours should be peace in quiet. Sadly I jinx myself.

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!"

"AHHHH!"

Crap. Kisa just meet Tobi. Knock Knock.

"What the hell was that?" asked Sasori who opened my door.

"Kisa probably just meet Tobi" I answered.

"Oh that explains the girlish scream"

"Yes it does"

"Wait why is she still here?"

"She's our new member"

"Our what?"

"Our new member. Earlier today I decided that she has something rare and if we could posses it, we would be one step closer to ruling the world" I answered strongly. Sasori looked at me like I'm crazy. Kisa's power was rare and I couldn't afford to loose an opportunity like this.

"PAINT WAR!"

I bolted start up in my chair. Paint war? Why would there be a paint war? We don't have any paint. Or do we? I could hear Kisa and Tobi's laughter loud and clear. Each word and each sentences.

"You dumb bastard!"

"Ow. Kisa that hurt! Take that!"

"I'm going to bitch slap the dumb out of you shit-bag**(1)**!"

"Tobi is a good boy!"

"Oh hell your not!"

"You hear that to right?" asked Sasori.

"Yep, and here I thought she was quiet….or that she didn't use that kind of language" I admitted. This girl was cursing like a sailor. Where did she learn these words? A least she wasn't using the f-bomb**(2)** like Hidan. I couldn't stand to have a mini Hidan here.

"Should we go see what's going on?" Sasori asked amusingly.

"I think we shall. Konan would get pissed off if there was paint on the carpet" I answered. The both of us got up and walked towards the room I assigned her.

"Good she's not next me!" Sasori stated happily. I could understand his joy. Why would you want a loud teenage girl be right next door to you?**(3)** I mean aren't teenagers?

"I kind of feel bad for Itachi and Kisame…"

"Do you really?"

"No not really."

"Thought so" I replied. Sasori and I stood in front of Kisa's door. We could hear there laughter, screams, and of course Kisa's swear words. SPLASH! What sounded like liquid was probably paint going against the floors and walls. Now like all the bed rooms have hard wood floors, but that room just got brand new wood floors. I mean this room hasn't been used since Orochimaru left. We all thought that the floor should be re-done since none of us wanted to sweep up the scales left all over the floor. So she better not mess up the floor! I slowly opened the door. I looked at the floor. Thank god that she put a cover over it. Next I looked at Kisa and Tobi. They seriously were having a paint war! They were covered in paint. There was neon paint all over the walls.

"Take that and that!" Kisa yelled wildly as she flung paint at Tobi. Tobi didn't fling anymore paint. Kisa stopped to.

"Aw. We're out of paint…" she whined.

"What the hell happened here?" Sasori asked.

"Well Konan said I could paint the room, and then Tobi here came up behind me scaring the crap out me. In result I fell into this paint tray and then we started fighting with paint" Kisa blurted out.

"So let me get this straight you were going to paint the room and then you and Tobi had a paint war?" I asked slowly.

"Yep."

"Okay. This scene is freaking hilarious!" laughed Sasori.

"Alright I have now made a new rule: Kisa and Tobi are not allowed to paint anymore" I announced.

"Say what?" She blurted.

"No more paint for you!" taunted Sasori.

"But I need to paint my room!" Kisa cried.

"Don't cry Kisa-chan!" Tobi exclaimed while running over to give her a hug.

"Don't touch me freak!" She snapped.

"Kisa-chan is scary!" Tobi yelled as he backed away from her. I looked around her room. Colors where splattered all over the wall. It actually looked good!

"Kisa I don't know why your complaining the room looks a lot better" I said while looking around the room. Kisa's eyes darted around the room. I saw her frown turn into a smile.

"Your right it does look good. I mean flowers would have looked good but this is more random and wild. I like it" She noted.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" rang an angry voice, "All the paint costs money!"

"Ha-ha! What the f*** happened?" laughed a male voice. Those to voices belonged to Hidan and Kakuzu. Both of them walked into the room. Hidan was laughing his ass off while Kakuzu was freaking out.

"We…um…had a little paint malfunction" answered Kisa sweetly. Now I get it. Kisa could act like a sweet little girl, but she really was also a funky teenager. Kisa started to bat her eyelashes. She was now playing innocent! How many personalities does she have?**(4)** I stared down at her trying to figure her out.

"Look kid, who said you could paint this room? We had a f***ing hard time trying to cover the blood stains in here in the first place!" yelled Hidan.

"Why was there blood stains in the first place?" Kisa asked curiously.

"Trust me you don't what to know!" I butted in.

"Well I think she wants to know!" Hidan argued.

"No actually not anymore….I don't want to make you all suffer by barfing up my lunch" She replied sweetly.

"Don't throw up Kisa-chan!" Tobi wailed.

"Then can you please tell him not to tell me why there was blood stains in here" she pled to Tobi sweetly.

"Okay Kisa-chan! Hidan do not tell Kisa what happened in here!" Tobi exclaimed.

"I'll tell her what I want to tell her!"

"Like hell you won't!" says a new voice. Konan entered the room looking pissed off.

"Hey Konan!" Kisa says casually.

"Oh my god! What happened to you?"

"Um…I'm not sure how to say this but….we had a paint war" admitted Kisa.

"A paint war? Why didn't you stop this!" Konan snapped looking towards me.

"Hey we didn't know till the end of it" says Sasori.

"Come on Kisa let's get you cleaned up"

"Oh f**** NO! I'm not done here!"

"Oh yes you are!" Kisa called. She ran towards the door, and of course she kicked Hidan in the nuts. Then ran out the door followed by Konan who was laughing. Hidan let out a small cry. Sasori, Kakuzu, and Tobi were laughing their asses off.

"I'm gonna kill that f***ing bitch!"

"No can do Hidan! She's the new member!" Sasori Teased.

"F***!"

"Oh Kisa's the new member? Yay! Tobi thinks Kisa-chan is funny!"

"What is that girl's problem anyway?" asked Kakuzu.

"She has many personalities" I answered.

"Damn straight!" muttered Sasori.

"Don't worry Hidan she does have a sailor side to her" I added.

"What f*** does that mean?"

"She can curse like a sailor" I answered. Kisa does have a mouth that belongs to a sailor. She won't have a hard time fitting in with us. Cause just like each of us, she is a different type of painting, and I mean literally. The brand new painting.

**Yay! Chapter 3 is done! I'm so happy! Anyways there was some things I wanted to clear up.**

**(1): Kisa says: "I'm going to bitch slap the dumb out you shit-bag" I actually got this off a you tube video.**

**(2): The f-bomb is clearly the f-word: f*** (I feel dirty using it….)**

**(3): okay I'm a teenager and I'm super loud at random moments of the day…and night. My neighbor hates me :) I hate him too…. :)**

**(4): okay so Kisa isn't like one of those like bitches who have multiple personalities. She is just like….grr…how should I put this….okay she is some one who is usually quiet but when provoked she will fight back. When with friends who become the akatsuki very soon she becomes nice and more expected to do something random or funny.**

**So I hope that clears some stuff up! Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto….(I wish I did)BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everybody! Erabera here! Okay I know SailorBlazingStar is kind of long so I'll just go as Erabera(era-ber-a). Which means my name plus my nickname my mom called me. Anyways I'm trying super hard to move this story along, but I'm having a hard time cause I was sick for a week and trying to maintain my straight A's. But for now I have a box of Carmel Delites(I'm a girl scout!) and I'm ready to roll!**

**Chapter 4: Drama for the new-be**

Kisa's POV:

I ran as fast as I could. Okay maybe kicking a crazy psycho dude wasn't my best idea in the last 24 hours. So right now I am running for some one called Hidan who had a mouth worse than my own. I dashed around the hideout not looking back once. I don't know about you but I wasn't going to die tonight. Luckily I found myself a bathroom to hide in. I just hope that Hidan doesn't find me. My reason: Konan told me he likes to sacrifice people. I can't be sacrificed just yet until I find out who I am. Slowly I unlocked the door and peaked to see if anyone was coming. The hallways were empty, and I slowly closed the door not bothering to lock it. Think, I told myself, I know that I must know something about my powers. I don't care what it is, as long as it works in protecting myself. Fire, water, earth, air, and time. The five elements that are given to one lucky girl in a certain clan. I am fire, but the gift was given to more than one but then what? I couldn't remember much after that. I felt the blood rushing to my head. My vision blurred and I felt my head hit the floor.

Konan POV:

I walked through the halls slowly trying to find Kisa. Where did she run off to? She couldn't have gotten far. She doesn't really know her way around the hideout yet. So where did she go? SLUMP! I heard a noise from inside the bathroom to my right. Why didn't I think of that? I slowly walked over towards the bathroom door.

"Kisa? Come on out Hidan isn't here" I called to her.

"….." no response.

"Kisa?"

"….." still no answer.

"Kisa are you alright?" I asked as I slowly opened the door. She was laying unconscious on the floor.

"WHERE IS THAT LITTLE BITCH!" Hidan roared as he ran down the hallway. I stepped in front of the door. If he was going to fight her at least fight her when she's wake.

"Hidan get the hell out of here! Technically you had your revenge cause she passed out on the bath room floor" I snapped clearly.

"I'm not talking about her I'm talking about you! Why the f*** would you tell Pein to make her a member?"

"Cause she has great traits and powers dip shit!"

"Yeah right bitch!"

"Hidan if you weren't immortal I would so kill you, no I would let Kakuzu kill you!"

"He wouldn't even be able to touch me!"

"WILL THE BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!" screamed Kisa who was still sitting on the ground.

"Oh Kisa! Are you all right cause you were unconscious" I responded rapidly.

"Yeah but I could seriously could go for a bath, actually a shower would be nice" she answered casually.

"Yeah sure! Lets get you cleaned up! And maybe get you some new clothes tomorrow" I replied cheerfully.

"Hey were not done here!" shouted Hidan

"Um….Hidan sorry for kicking you…..I sort of panicked and then my instincts told me to aim below"

"Wait what?"

"Well bye!" Kisa called from behind her as she skipped down the hall.

"What the f***?"

"And that is how to face a S-ranked criminal after kicking him in the balls" I said dramatically. Kisa you sure do have many sides to you. An idea struck my head. If you has fire power what else do you have? Maybe we could train her! I'm sure she would be even more useful than Pein thought and she would be guarantied a life here! I smiled happily. Kisa was seriously growing on me. Even though she's been here for almost 24 hours she was hilarious but kind. It would be a lot for better for me to not be the only female here! Finally I could have a decent girl chat! I could tell her of my experiences, but what would she tell me? Kisa still had nothing. Her past was just as a mystery to all of us. What kind of friends and family did she have? What adventures did she go on with her friends? All of this was buzzing around in my head like a bee hive. I suddenly bumped into something hard.

"Hey watch were your going, yeah!"

"Oh sorry Deidara. I was deep in thought…"

"Oh really? I didn't notice, yeah!"

"Oh hey tell all the guys to go down to the basement and grab the extra bed down there and then put it together"

"Why, yeah?"

"Please Deidara!"

"What do I get in return?"

"Your pick for dinner since you complain every time I make dinner you complain how you hate it"

"Alright deal!" Deidara agreed gleefully. Deidara then ran towards the living room. I started to look for Kisa so we could get this paint off her.

"Kisa? Kisa where'd you go?" I cried as I walked down the hall.

"In here!" a voice said. All of a sudden the hall closet door swung open. Kisa was sitting on a towel in the closet.

"Why are you in the closet?" I asked curiously.

"It's quiet in here. I can think really good in quiet spaces!" she exclaimed.

"Um….oh okay then….." I replied. Okay so Kisa's sitting in a closet, and for some reason that didn't surprise me. Why? I have no clue.

"So Konan you were looking for me, what's up?"

"Well your covered in paint. So I thought you would like a nice hot shower. Would you like a nice hot shower?"

"Yes, yes indeed. I would like a nice hot shower" Kisa answered energetically. Kisa then got up leaving the towel on the floor. I started to walk towards my bathroom.**(1) **Kisa followed me. My bathroom was bigger than the guy's bathroom. The walls were blue with black stars on the walls. I had square steam shower with changing colored lights in the top. It also had a iPod touch base that plays music when in the shower. There also was a jacuzzi bathtub that also had color changing water. I had the best toilet in the whole entire base. It was clean and didn't smell like shit. My bathroom was the best in the entire base.

"Here let me get you a towel and again a change of clothes" I told Kisa as I turned the water on.

"Oh okay!"

"On the inside there's a water proof keypad to scroll the music"

"Really? Cool" Kisa replied as I was reaching under the sink. I grabbed a new bar of soap and a towel. Kisa was already looking through the songs on the iPod outside the shower.

"Be right back" I told her on my way out. I walked back towards Kisa's room to find the small twin bed in place, but with no sheets. I could pull out some old sheets of mine and a couple of pillows for now. The coverings for the floor and windows were gone and so were the paint buckets/brushes. I also saw that there was a closet in the room. I opened the door to reveal her box of clothes I gave her. I gabbed an outfit and then hurried back to the bathroom. Kisa was waiting for me to return. She was wrapped in the towel I gave her.

"Here put these on after you're your shower," I said handing her the clothes.

"What do you want me to do with painted clothes? Also I so sorry about having a paint war…."

"Oh here just give them to me. Also it wasn't your fault. Tobi shouldn't have thrown paint at you"

"Um…Konan Tobi scared me almost to death, in which I tripped landing in the paint. Then I took my hair and rung it out on him. After that he sort of threw paint at me….then I through some at him….so yeah it was both of our fault…"

"That's okay if you it was Tobi's fault almost everyone will believe you"

"Really? Konan you shouldn't have told me that cause now I'm going to use that now"

"Um…alrighty then well I'll leave you to your shower" I replied on my way out the door.

Kisa POV:

"I'm sitting in a room,Made up of only big white walls and in the hallsThere are people looking throughThe window in the door, and they know exactly what we're here 't look upJust let them thinkThere's no place elseYou'd rather 're always on displayFor everyone to watch and learn from,Don't you know by now,You can't turn backBecause this road is all you'll ever it's obvious that your dying, living proof that the camera's oh oh open wide, 'cause this is your smile, 'cause you'll go out in 'll go out in you let me I could,I'd show you how to build your fences,Set restrictions, seprate from the constant battle that you hate to fight,Just blame the 't look upJust let them thinkThere's no place elseYou'd rather now you can't turn backBecause this road is all you'll ever it's obvious that you're dying, living proof that the camera's oh oh open wide, 'cause this is your , yeah you're asking for itWith every breath that you breathe inJust breathe it , yeah well you're just a messYou do all this big talkingSo now let's see you walk it.I said let's see you walk , yeah well you're just a messYou do all this big talkingSo now let's see you walk it.I said let's see you walk it's obvious that you're dying, living proof that the camera's oh oh open wide, yeah oh oh open , oh oh open wide,'Cause you'll go out in 'll go out in style**(1)**" I sang happily.

I was standing under the warm waters of Konan's steam shower while listening to a song I was knew all the words to. It was kind of strange but yet comforting that some part of me knows things about myself. Like my favorite food, colors, movies, games, songs, and lyrics that are very catchy. For some reason fences was just one of them. The next song started to play:

" Days like this I want to drive awayPack my bags and watch your shadow fadeYou chewed me up and spit me outLike I was poison in your mouthYou took my light, you drain me downThat was then and this is nowNow look at meThis is the part of meThat you're never gonna ever take away from me, noThis is the part of meThat you're never gonna ever take away from me, noThrow your sticks and stonesThrow your bombs and blowsBut you're not gonna break my soulThis is the part of meThat you're never gonna ever take away from me, noI just wanna throw my phone awayFind out who is really there for meYou ripped me off, your love was cheapWas always tearing at the seamsI fell deep and you let me drownBut that was then and this is nowNow look at meThis is the part of meThat you're never gonna ever take away from me, noThis is the part of meThat you're never gonna ever take away from me, noThrow your sticks and stones

Throw your bombs and blowsBut you're not gonna break my soulThis is the part of meThat you're never gonna ever take away from me, noNow look at me I'm sparklingA firework, a dancing flameYou'll won't never put me out againI'm glowing oh whoaYou can keep the diamond ringIt don't mean nothing anywayIn fact you can keep everythingYeah yeah, except for meThis is the part of meThat you're never gonna ever take away from me, noThis is the part of meThat you're never gonna ever take away from me, no (away from me)Throw your sticks and stonesThrow your bombs and blowsBut you're not gonna break my soulThis is the part of meThat you're never gonna ever take away from me, noThis is the part of me (no)(away from me) This is the part of meThrow your sticks and stonesThrow your bombs and blowsBut you're not gonna break my soulThis is the part of meThat you're never gonna ever take away from me, no**(2)**" once again I sang happily. My hand gripped the showers control knobs and turned off the water. I stepped out on to the bathroom rug. My hair was paint clean but my color had washed out. I dried my hair manually and then dressed myself in the clothes Konan had left me. I let my hair hang and then looked in the mirror. Konan had given me a purple t-shirt that had a faded butterfly on it, and the pants she gave me were black skinny jeans. I took my towel and walked towards Konan's room.

"Konan?" I asked while knocking on the door.

"….." no answer. I opened the door and Konan was not in her room. I started walking towards the kitchen guessing she would be there, and of course I was right. Konan was making dinner with a blond female next to her.

"Key Konan!" I called joyfully.

"Oh hey Kisa how was your shower?" Konan asked me.

"It was really nice. I loved the colors mostly"

"Yeah me too."

"Oh bye the way this is Deidara" Konan said while she pointed to the blond next to her.

"Hello miss!" I said happily. Deidara's head bolted straight up.

"What did you just call me? Yeah."

"Um….miss"

"I'm gonna kill her! Yeah!" Deidara yelled while running towards me. Before she**(3)** could do anything I did a triple back front flip while kicking her in the face. My hands soon caught fire and I grabbed her arm from behind and twisted it. In result I burned her arm and broke it.

"Ahh! OW! Holly shit that hurts! Yeah!" Deidara screamed. I raced out into the living room. Everyone was there expect leader-sama, and they were staring at me as I made my entrance.

"Hello everyone! I'm Kisa!" I announced happily.

"What the f*** is going on?" asked Hidan curiously.

"Deidara just got her ass whooped" I replied. All of a sudden everyone started laughing.

"What? Deidara totally had it coming! I mean all I said was hello miss. What the hell was her problem?" I asked.

"Kisa Deidara is a f***ing dude!" laughed Hidan.

"Oh….Oh well!" I said happily and sat on the couch next to a really looking emo dude.

"Also how the hell did you whip Deidara's ass?" asked the emo freak next to me.

"Well I kicked **Him** in the face and then burned his arm and then broke it! All so I want all of you to tell me your names" I answered cheerfully.

"Um…alrighty then….I'm Itachi" said the freaky emo.

"I'm Kisame" added a fishy looking dude.

"Kakuzu"

"Zestu"

"Sasori"

"Tobi is a good boy!"

"Dinners ready!" Konan shouted from the kitchen.

"Alright I'm starving!" I yelled while jumping on the couch and summer salting into the dinning room.

"Damn does she always have this much energy?" Itachi asked.

"Yes! Yes I DO!" I yelled energetically while sitting in a random chair. Konan came and gave me my plant and then disappeared.

"Hey what about us?" Kisame asked.

"Get it yourself" She yelled. In result everyone got up and grabbed themselves their plate of rice and green curry. I started to eat mine when Konan came back with leader-sama following right behind her. Deidara was also walking back into the dinning room while giving me the death glare.

"Hey Deidara! I heard you got your ass whooped by a 10 year old!" Hidan shouted.

"I did not, yeah!"

"Hey I'm 13!" I yelled while standing up in my chair.

"Shut it you crazed bitch, yeah!"

"Who you calling a bitch?"

"You, yeah!"

"Really now? Well I think you need your gender checked cause I think you started!" I shouted back. Everyone was staring. Deidara's face was red as a tomato.

"Just shut up whore, yeah!"

"No cause I don't want to bitch!" I yelled back. Now I was really getting into this. Deidara was seriously walking on thin black now. I could feel my self starting to snap, and when I snap some one's face is going to be re-arranged after I'm done with them.

"Look whore you have no reason to go around here talking shit when you don't even now who the hell you are, yeah!" Deidara yelled at me. My heart then broke. Tears started to fill my eyes. So what if I don't know who I am. He had no right bringing that up.

"you….you…you….HAD NO RIGHT TO BRING THAT UP YOU DICKLESS ASSWHOLE!" I screamed bloody mary like. My instincts took over and I lunged over to Deidara with my hands ablaze and ready to kick ass. I punched Deidara in the face and then kicked him in the nuts and then punched him 3 more times before Deidara fell to the floor. I stood over his unconscious body with tears in my eyes and blood on my knuckles. The room was silent and everyone had a face of shock. More tears filled my eyes and started to run down my check. I ran out of the room quickly. I started to run towards my room and didn't look back.

**OMFG! That took forever, again, to write! Ugh I'm so bad about updating! So now I'm going to go think about what to do next! Also I don't have anything against Deidara I just thought that this would be funny. So here are the things I wanted to clear up: **

**(1): the songs name is Fences by Paramore**

**(2): this songs name is Part of Me by Katy Perry**

**(3): okay so Kisa thinks that Deidara is a girl until she is told other wise**

**Alright so I think that's it. Now I'm gonna go take nap. Also review and I love suggestions!**

**One last thing mean reviews make me sad! Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay everyone I'm back! Yay! So I've been consulting with my friends at school and teachers(not telling them all the details) and I've made up my mind. I was debating between 3 things. I've had anther story on my mind and I was deciding whether or not I wanted to start writing it, I've also been writing a story in my journal at school and thinking I should upload or not, or just keep writing this story and then maybe later on write my story in mind later. My choice was to just keep writing this and then see where I go. So lets roll the chapter!:)**

Chapter 5: Have I Been Here Before?

Pein's POV:

I stared at the power Kisa put into her punches. The way her fist connected with Deidara's face was not a pretty sound or sight. I could literally see her fiery fist slam into his face and watch the blood drip down her knuckles. Tears ran down Kisa's face. Deidara hit the floor after one last hit. She stood over his body with the look in her face that meant she originally didn't mean any harm. Kisa ran out of the room crying with tears falling down her face. I could see the pain in her face as she beat the crap out of him. I wanted to create a future S-ranked criminal, not a f***ing crybaby. We already have one named Tobi.

"What did Kisa-chan do to Deidara-sempia?" Tobi cried aloud.

"Blonde here got his f***ing ass whooped by a teenager again!" Hidan laughed.

"Um…I think Deidara might be seriously injured…." Sasori pointed out. I looked over to Deidara's limp body on the floor. His face was burned, bloody, and starting to bruises. Kisa had done an excellent job of fighting Deidara in front of everyone, but why did she have to cry? I mean she just proved her self worthy of being an akatsuki and she had to ruin it for herself. I looked over to Konan and her mouth was hanging wide open.

"You all saw that right? I'm not going crazy right?"

"Hn"

"Yep."

"She better not break any thing!"

"That was f***ing awesome! She kicked his ass!"

"Tobi is a good boy!"

"That's what he gets for not believing my art is the real art!"

"Lets just hope she'll stay away from my plants!"

The color drained from Konan's face when she look at Deidara's face. I could see her starting to pulse her blue healing chakra into her hand. She then placed her hand on his face and it started to heal. Sasori then helped her take him to the medic room. Everyone else went back to eating dinner. Sasori came back about 10 minutes later and began to continue his dinner. Everyone pretended to not even notice Kisa had just whooped Deidara's ass. I just hope she doesn't beat any more of my members up any time soon. Just from that display I'm sure she wouldn't have a problem beating up any of these mental cases(aka: the Akatsuki). That little fire ball would do major damage on anyone she was up against. Now I see what a valuable piece she is, and with no memory she will be even more willing to help us. I soon realized that I was the last person at the table. I finished my meal and then headed towards Kisa's room. I listened to Kisa cry through the door. She sounded like she really didn't mean it. My hand grasped the door handle and slowly pulled it open.

Kisa POV:

I ran to my room as fast as I could. Before I could do anything I ran into my door.

"Shit!" I whispered. That hurt like hell. My nose started to bleed just like Deidara's ruined face. My whole body moved itself taking me to Konan's(and now mine too) bathroom. I turned the faucet and let the water run over my knuckles. Deidara's blood ran off my hands and down the drain to never be seen again. I cleaned my nose, and then headed back towards my room.

"Put him over here on this table" Konan's voice rang from the medical center.

"Okay" Sasori replied. They were carrying Deidara to the medical center! I felt ashamed about what I did. Deidara was just defending himself from Hidan and I added gas to the fire. I am no better than a wild animal. Tears fill my eyes again and I run to my room this time not hitting my face. My fingers grab the door knob and I walk straight into a room that looked amazing. There was a full bed in the corner of the room that had a bright neon green and neon pink bed spread. The black blinds where replaced with neon blue curtains. There was a white dresser and a white desk in the corner near the closet. In the middle of the room was a flat screen TV that was connected to a Wii and Playstation3. The room was nice and I liked it, scratch that I loved it! Tears continued to fall from my face. I ran for the bed and cried my heart. About an hour later my bed room door opens slowly. Leader-sama walks in.

"what(sniff) do you(sniff)want" I cry in a muffled voice.

"I want you to stop crying and feel proud that you beat Deidara up. You showed everyone that you are worthy of being in this organization" Pein replied strongly.

"What do you mean?" I sniffled.

"The only thing everyone was talking about was how you beat the crap out of him. You shouldn't feel bad about it. Okay so maybe you went a little bit over board, but you honored your name and proved that you aren't just some kid. Don't you see? The akatsuki are a group of s-ranked criminals, and you kicked one of their ass's! So please stop crying!" Pein added.

"Fine. But I still feel bad…."

"Look if I make somebody take you to the mall will you stop crying?"

"Freak yeah!"

"Good. Oh and please try not to attack any other member" "I can't make any promises" I answered devilishly.

"Whatever" Pein replied on his way out the door.

So I'm going to the mall! I can't wait to see what sights I will see! Wait…..a mall is for shopping…..oh well! I can't wait! I start jumping on my bed when Tobi walks through the door.

"Hello Kisa-chan!"

"Hi Tobi! Come bounce with me!" I called happily.

"Okay Kisa-chan!"

Tobi skipped over to the bed and began jumping with me! It was quite fun! I felt like singing!

"You can danceYou can jiveHaving the time of your life See that girlWatch that sceneDig in the dancing queenFriday night and the lights are lowLooking out for a place to goWhere they play the right musicGetting in the swingYou come to look for a kingAnybody could be that guyNight is young and the music's highWith a bit of rock musicEverything is fineYou're in the mood for a danceAnd when you get the chanceYou are the dancing queenYoung and sweetOnly seventeenDancing queenFeel the beat from the tambourineYou can danceYou can jiveHaving the time of your lifeSee that girlWatch that sceneDig in the dancing queenYou're a teaser, you turn 'em onLeave 'em burning and then you're goneLooking out for anotherAnyone will doYou're in the mood for a danceAnd when you get the chanceYou are the dancing queenYoung and sweetOnly seventeenDancing queenFeel the beat from the tambourineYou can danceYou can jiveHaving the time of your life(repeat as many times as the song does)See that girl

Watch that sceneDig in the dancing queen(1)" Tobi and I sung happily while we jumped on the bed.

I'm not really sure why we were singing Dancing Queen but it really didn't matter to me.

"Hey Tobi!'

"Yes Kisa-chan?"

"Do you have any nerf guns?"

"No but Tobi knows where Leader-sama hid all of the nerf guns!"

"Wanna go get them and have a huge nerf war?"

"Would Tobi get hurt?"

"No of course not!" I lied sarcastically.

"Okay!"

"Alright go get those guns!" I said while punching the air.

Normal POV:

Everybody(expect Tobi, Kisa, and Deidara)was sitting in the living room when Pein walked in.

"Alright everyone, tomorrow were going to the mall got that?" Pein announced.

"What? Why? Do you realized how much money we'll be spending?" Kakuzu whined.

"Hn."

"Kakuzu shut the f*** up!"

"I have to agree with Hidan on this. We haven't been to the mall in like forever! I need more moisturizer!" Kisame replied.

"Oh of course you need more moisturizer Mr. Fish Man" Kakuzu snapped, "It all costs money!"

The rest of the conversation was Kisame and Kakuzu arguing and a lot of name calling. Half way through Hidan started singing "Shut Your F***ing Face Uncle F***er" from the South Park movie. It was kinda funny cause everyone else was just ignoring the two. Pein on the other hand was looking quite pissed off.

"All of you please shut the f*** up before I tie to you to chairs stitch your eyes open and make you watch the Justin Beiber movie at full volume over and over while and I cut off your fingers and force them down your throat! So Shut Up!" Pein shouted angrily.

"….."

"Thought so…." Pein started when he was cut off.

BOOM!

"What was that?" Pein asked.

"NERF WAR!" Kisa yelled while throwing random guns at people as she raced in.

"Tobi and Kisa-chan has brought your beloved guns back!"

Hidan ran over to the bag of nerf guns and pulled out some random gun and began shooting people. Pein just stood there with a "How the hell did you get those back" look on his face. Kisa threw a gun at him which hit him in the head.

"Oops! Sorry Leader-sama!" Kisa yelled while shooting Sasori in the head.. Pein picked up the gun and joined the war. Everyone was shooting everybody and was laughing there asses off. Around 9 pm Deidara walked into the battle not knowing what was going on. The members had split into 2 groups. Group 1 was Kisa, Hidan, Konan, Tobi, and Kisame. Group 2 was Pein, Kakuzu, Sasori, Itachi, and Zestu. As soon as Deidara realized what was going on he grabbed a random gun off the floor and ran to the group 2. The war probably lasted a couple more hours but everyone pasted out around 11 pm.

Kisa's POV:

My eye's fluttered open and I found myself under the table coffee cuddled up with a random couch pillow and 3 nerf guns. I slowly crawled out from the table holding one of the guns ready to fire at someone. I looked around and then giggled a what I saw. Everyone was laying everywhere in the most random places. Hidan was on top of the coffee table with a dart stuck on his forehead. Tobi was strangely hanging from the ceiling. Pein was laying on the floor with Konan's head on his chest while he was stroking her hair. Like I said Konan had her head on Pein's chest and her body sprawled on the floor. Kisame was on the love seat snuggling with samehada. Itachi was asleep on the couch. Deidara was sleeping on the floor with make-up all over his face. Zestu wasn't in the room and nor was Kakuzu. Sasori was laying on top of the TV. I laughed quietly at the sight I saw. My feet moved themselves and I ended up in a random hall closet. I closed my eyes and tried to think about my powers. The 5 elements would serve two people who were chosen and they would become the saviors of the elemental race. The two saviors would be one female and one male. Each one would have there own destiny decided by a crystal heart. Crystal hearts where people from the elemental clan that had no powers but had the ability to tell the future. I'm not really sure what this had to do with my powers, but it was information and it was all I had. Tears filled my eyes slowly. I started singing softly.

" OoooohCan you feel me when I think about you? With every breath I take Every minute, no matter what I doMy world is an empty placeLike I've been wondering the desert For a thousand days Don't know if it's a mirage But I always see your face, baby I'm missing you so much Can't help it, I'm in love A day without you is like a year without rain I need you by my side Don't know how I'll survive A day without you is like a year without rain Ooh, woooaaahh woaahh The stars are burning I hear your voice in my mindCan't you hear me calling My heart is yearning Like the ocean that's running dry Catch me I'm falling It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet (Won't you save me)There's gonna be a monsoon When you get back to me Oh, baby I'm missing you so much Can't help it, I'm in love A day without you is like a year without rain I need you by my sideDon't know how I'll survive A day without you is like a year without rain Ooh, woooaaahh woaahh So let this drought come to an end And make this desert flower again I'm so glad you found meStick around meBaby, baby, baby, ohIt's a world of wonder with you in my lifeSo hurry, babyDon't waste no more timeAnd I need you here I can't explainBut day without you is like a year without rain Ooh I'm missing you so muchCan't help it, I'm in love A day without you is like a year without rain I need you by my sideDon't know how I'll survive A day without you is like a year without rain Ooh, woooaaahh woaahh"(2)

More tears fell down eyes. I wonder if anyone is crying for me as I sung that. I mentally slapped myself.

Why am I crying? I'm going to the mall! I stood up and ran to my room. Once inside a grabbed a new pair of clothes and changed quickly. I looked at my feet and saw that I didn't have any thing except some flip flops. Note to self: Get a new pair of shoes. A raced to the living room and saw everyone was still asleep. Damn! How much sleep do they need? Oh well! I ran back to my room to go see what games I had.

The Wii and Playstation3 had multiply games. I picked one up and started playing. The game I was playing was My Sims Kingdom. I created a new character and began my adventure. While I played I noticed that there where lots of characters that were such bitches! I seriously wanted to smack them! About 2 hours later Konan came and got me for breakfast that went by pretty quick.

"Alright while we all change you can do whatever you want. Alright?" Konan told me.

"Sure"

"Hey Kisa-chan! Tobi is already dressed!"

"Cool."

"Kisa-chan you have a pretty voice"

"Thanks Tobi"

"No problem Kisa-chan! Hey can Kisa-chan sing right now?"

"Um….sure…"

" I'm in the business of miseryLet's take it from the topShe's got a body like an hourglassThat's ticking like a clockIt's a matter of timeBefore we all run outWhen I thought he was mineShe caught him by the mouthI waited eight long monthsShe finally set him freeI told him I can't lieHe was the only one for meTwo weeks and we caught on fireShe's got it out for meBut I wear the biggest smileWhoa, I never meant to bragBut I got him where I want him nowWhoa, it was never my intention to bragTo steal it all away from you nowBut God, does it feel so good'Cause I got him where I want him nowAnd if you could then you know you would'Cause God, it just feels soIt just feels so goodSecond chances they don't ever matterPeople never changeOnce a whore, you're nothing moreI'm sorry, that'll never changeAnd about forgivenessWe're both supposed to have exchangedI'm sorry honey but I'm passing upNow look this wayWell there's a million other girlsWho do it just like youLooking as innocent as possibleTo get to whoThey want and what they likeIt's easy if you do it rightWell I refuse, I refuse, I refuseWhoa, I never meant to bragBut I got him where I want him nowWhoa, it was never my intention to bragTo steal it all away from you nowBut God, does it feel so good'Cause I got him where I want him nowAnd if you could then you know you would'Cause God, it just feels soIt just feels so goodI watched his wildest dreams come trueAnd not one of them involving youJust watch my wildest dreams come trueNot one of them involvingWhoa, I never meant to bragBut I got him where I want him nowWhoa, I never meant to bragBut I got him where I want him nowWhoa, it was never my intention to bragTo steal it all away from you nowBut God, does it feel so good'Cause I got him where I want him nowAnd if you could then you know you would'Cause God, it just feels soIt just feels so good(3)" I sang.

"Wow Kisa-chan! That was really good!"

"Thanks!"

"That was amazing!" said Leader-sama's voice that scared the crap out me! I turned around and saw everyone standing beside him. They were all nodding in agreement.

"All right are you all ready to go to the mall?" Leader-sama asked all of us.

"Yes!"

"F*** yea!"

"Hn."

"Lets go!"

We all walked outside and I saw a mini school bus that was painted black and had red stripes across it.

"Now remember everyone do not wear your cloaks or your hats cause we don't want to bring attention towards us! Understand?"

"Yes" we all said at the same time.

"Good now get on!"

I ran onto the bus getting a window seat about half way down the bus. Everyone started to fill in the buses seats and we were off. Pein turned on the radio and I sung to each song at the best of my ability. Once we got there I was paired up with one of the adults until 11pm.(It was 9 pm when they arrived) Itachi was my mall buddy for the time being. We both headed towards Hot Topic. I headed straight for the graphic t-shirts. One of them caught my eye as soon as got there. It said: Free hugs after I bitch slap you(4). I was in love with that shirt! I grabbed my size and showed it to Itachi.

"Hey Itachi!"

"Yes?"

"Looky!" I said while I showed him the shirt. Itachi smirked and I laughed.

"I'm so getting this!" I told him while went back to browsing. About 30 minutes we made our purchase and then headed towards the salon. Itachi got a trim and I got my pink streaks back. By then it was 11 so we headed back towards the spot where we were to meet up at. Then Itachi left me with Kakuzu and he told me to not buy anything. Luckily I took his credit card and went and bought a bunch new shoes that were very, very expensive. He was pretty pissed off but then all of us got lunch. Konan and I went to Forever 21(for clothes) and Claire's and got a bunch of accessories for the clothes we bought. But that's when she noticed my ears.

"Hey why aren't your ears pierced? I thought they were!"

"Hm…I don't know."

"Wanna get them pierced?"

"Sure"

So I got my ears pierced and it hurt like hell. Once again the clocked turned to the time for me to switch shopping buddies. My last buddy for the day was Sasori. We walked around for a while when we walked by the art store. Both of us raced inside and bought paint, markers, crayons, colored pencils, and drawing pads. After that we headed back when I stopped him in front of the Apple Store. I raced in and bought an iPod touch and a new laptop. I was debating about which case I wanted when Sasori grabbed the pink square case and was done with it.

"Hey I wasn't done!"

"Well you were taking to long!" he said as the cashier rung up my pink case and the he dragged me out there. We meet up with everyone by the bus and headed back to base.

**THANK GOD! Holly crap that took forever! **

**1: the song was Dancing** **Queen by Abba **

**2: the song was Year With Out Rain**

**3: the song was Misery Business by Paramore**

**4:Okay so I saw that top at Hot Topic but my dad would not let me have it**

**Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello people of earth and mars!(Don't ask) I'm back! Now recently I've been really busy with school. But on the bright side: SCHOOL IS OUT! Also lately I have been watching a new anime. It's called: Hetalia Axis Powers. I FUDGING LOVE THIS SHOW! So now I want to make a story about it! I have SO many ideas of what I want to do. One I'm writing on a piece of paper which I'm still picking a title. Then a different one where it has no OC's. Just the regular characters and my random mind where all hell goes loose! (LAWL) Okay I'm also writing one more story(I seriously need a life! I mean I am a serious book worm!) and it's about me and my friends get pulled into the Naruto world while at the beach. Also we have really weird nicknames. I am Dutch. Axgirl99 is Magical Dot(Don't ask). AkatsukiTomboyKid is Couch(IDK where this came from!) And then more of my random friends from school! This wonderful story is called The Nickname Club. I'm not going to upload it for a while so yeah…Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Akatsuki. Please support the official release!**

Normal POV:

Kisa sat on her bed painting her nails purple while playing her iPod on full blast. So far nothing has happened since they went to the mall two days ago. When I mean nothing happened I mean absolutely nothing interesting has happened. Everyone except Kisa has had something to do. Whether it was going on missions to doing house work everyone has been busy. Well everyone but Kisa. So far she's been watching TV, playing video games, or just lying around bored out of her mind. Kisa stood up slowly and walked toward the door. Her eye's widened as she opened the door.

"What the French toast?" Kisa asked loudly to the site she saw. Tobi was wearing a dress and chasing Deidara.

"Sempia! Please play house with Tobi!"

"NO,UN!"

"PLEASE!"

"NO,UN!"

"PLEASE!"

"NO,UN!"

"MOO! I'M A PANADA!(1)" Kisa screamed over the two men.

"…O_o…." Tobi and Deidara stared at Kisa for a while.

"Yeah I know I'm weird!" Kisa said firmly. Kisa then closed her door and walked to the living room. Kakuzu was sitting on the couch watching something to do with money. She ran up behind him and hugged him from behind.

"What the hell?"

"Hi Kakuzu~!" Kisa cried joyfully.

"What do you want?"

"I'm bored~! Entertain me~!"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I'm bored!"

"So? Go way! I'm watching my money programs!"

"Fine! Let's make a bet!"

"Okay, I'm Listening" said Kakuzu who now looked Kisa in the eyes.

"If you can beat me at JustDance2, I'll give you $50 dollars, but if I win….. You have to dress up like a panda bear and walk around Wal-mart! Deal?"

"Hm…..Deal!"

"Most excellent!" Kisa shouted while standing up and fist pumping the air. Kisa jumped up and put on the Wii. Then simply put in the JustDance2 disc. She threw Kakuzu a remote and started the game.

"Which song?"

"I don't care. I just want to win"

"Whatever, because your gonna get owned!" Kisa said while picking a song. She entered a name: Flame. And started the song.

The music started:

La la la, la la la, la la la la la, oh(You know, I've never felt like this before)Oh ohLa la la, la la la, la la la la la, oh(This feeling's like so real)Oh ohI'm obsessive when just one thought of you comes upAnd I'm aggressive, just one thought ain't close enoughYou got me stressing, incessantly pressing the issueCause every moment gone you know I miss youI'm the question and you're of course the answerJust hold me close boy cause I'm your tiny dancerYou make me shaken, I'm, never mistakenBut I can't control myself, got me calling out for helpS-O-S, please someone help meIt's not healthy for me to feel thisY-O-U are making this hardI can't take it, see it don't feel rightS-O-S, please someone help meIt's not healthy for me to feel thisY-O-U are making this hardYou got me tossing and turning can't sleep at nightThis time please someone come and rescue me'Cause you on my mind has got me losing itI'm lost, you got me looking for the rest of meLove is testing me but still I'm losing itThis time please someone come and rescue me'Cause you on my mind has got me losing itI'm lost you got me looking for the rest of meGot the best of me, so now I'm losing itJust your presence and I second guess my sanityYes, it's a lesson, it's unfair, you stole my vanityMy tummy's up in knots and when I see ya it gets so hotMy common sense is out the door, can't seem to find the lockS-O-S, please someone help meIt's not healthy for me to feel thisY-O-U are making this hardYou got me tossing and turning can't sleep at nightThis time please someone come and rescue me'Cause you on my mind has got me losing itI'm lost, you got me looking for the rest of meLove is testing me but still I'm losing itThis time please someone come and rescue me'Cause you on my mind has got me losing itI'm lost, you got me looking for the rest of meGot the best of me, so now I'm losing itBoy, you know you got me feeling openAnd boy, your love's enough with words unspokenI said boy! I'm telling you, you got me openI don't know what to do, it's trueI'm going crazy over you, I'm beggingS-O-S, please someone help meIt's not healthy for me to feel thisY-O-U are making this hardYou got me tossing and turning can't sleep at nightThis time please someone come and rescue meCause you on my mind has got me losing itI'm lost, you got me looking for the rest of meLove is testing me but still I'm losing itThis time please someone come and rescue me'Cause you on my mind has got me losing itI'm lost, you got me looking for the rest of meGot the best of me, so now I'm losing itLa la la, la la la, la la la la la, ohOh ohLa la la, la la la, la la la la la, ohOh oh(2)

"Hahahaha! I win!" Kisa sang while doing a summersault across the living room. Kakuzu sank to his knees.

"Why? I always win?"

"Not today! Because I have a perfect score! Take that you cheep bitch! Oh by the way, what size panda bear suit do you wear?"

"I don't know"

"Then want size dress do you wear?"

"13, why?"

"Wait so you know what dress size you are, but you don't know what panda bear suit you wear! What is wrong with this picture?"

"I don't know." "Oh well. I'm go make a panda bear suit!" Kisa hummed as she walked out of the room.

"What did I get my self into?"

Kisa POV & time laps!XD I'm so lazy!:

I grabbed my video camera and Kakuzu's panda suit. This is going to be good! I put my high tops on with a pair on black skinny jeans, and a t-shirt that says: Danger! Girl with attitude!(3) I raced out the door into the living where everyone was watching Family Guy.

"Hey everyone!"

"Hello Kisa-chan! Do you want to play house with Tobi?"

"Sorry Tobi but I'm here to collect something from Kakuzu!"

"And what's that?" Konan asked.

"We made a bet and he lost" I answered casually.

"Wait now?' Kakuzu asked quickly.

"Yep! Now pay up !" I said while shoving the costume in his face.

"Wait. You made a bet with Kakuzu and won?" Hidan asked.

"Yes my wonderful friend"

"That is f***ing awesome!"

"Isn't it!"

"What was the bet on?" Pein asked.

"If I win against him on JustDance2 he would dress up like a panda bear and walk around Wal-mart! But if he won I would pay him $50 bucks"

"But you don't have $50 bucks" Kisame replied.

"Yeah. I know, but I also knew I would win"

"Hn."

"So lets go !"

"fine." Kakuzu said while taking the costume to get changed. I then went over and sat on Itachi's lap.

"Why are you on my lap?"

"Because everywhere else is taken and you have a very comfy lap" I replied.

"Hn."

"So, why make a deal with Kakuzu?" Kisame asked me. My eyes wandered around the room. It looked like everyone else went back to the TV.

"I was bored and I needed something to entertain me. I mean setting my self on fire is fun and all but sometimes I need to see other people burn!"

"You crazy little pyro"

"Thank you! Setting things on fire and watching them burn is fun!" I said joyfully. I honestly don't know why I was so happy. I have no clue if I really enjoyed setting things on fire or watching them burn. All I knew that it was a connection to my past life that I can't remember. Why is that? What did I do to deserve my memory and life ripped away from me? Will I ever remember who I am? Just who am I? I was getting lost in my thoughts when Itachi tapped me on my shoulder. Soon my ears heard laughter.

"Hahahaha! That is so f***ed up!" Hidan laughed.

"Okay I have to admit that is funny" Konan giggled.

"No comment."

"That's Kakuzu right? Not an actual panda right? Cause I might eat it if it's real"

"Hahahaha!" Kisame laughed aloud.

"Tobi wants to know why is there a panda in our base?"

"Tobi you idiot! That Kakuzu, yeah!"

"Oh! Why is Kakuzu-sempia in a panda suit?"

"Just forget it, yeah?"

"Hn."

I smiled greatly. It seems he hasn't noticed what is in the interior of the suit. Everyone was laughing aloud and smiling. Even Itachi was smirking. I hopped off of Itachi's lap and grabbed my video camera. This is going to be to funny.

"Are you ready to go Mr. Panda?" I asked him.

"Yes." Kakuzu grumbled.

"Good! We'll be home before dinner!" I said to everyone while getting on Kakuzu's back.

"Hey! Giving you a piggyback ride wasn't apart of the deal!"

"Who cares? Now go! MUSH!" I shouted while he walked towards the door. Kakuzu then jumped into the trees. I had to hold on tight not knowing if he was going to drop me on purpose. I mean if he found out what little secret I added to his suit he would kill me. All of a sudden a big old tree blocked the way. Kakuzu just kept running towards it. It got closer and closer.

"Hey…um…Kakuzu watch out!" I screamed. My body moved it's self. I jumped off of Kakuzu and landed on a near bye branch with my chakra.

"Wait what?" Kakuzu asked but it was to late. He slammed into the giant tree. Then to make matters worse he fell several stories to the floor. And yes, there were branches on the way down that him between his legs.

"I tried to warn you. Also it seems that you can't see with that mask on"

"…."

"Kakuzu?" I asked. I jumped down the tree to find him out cold. My hands fiddled for my camera to take a picture of his epic fail.

"Hidan will enjoy this" I said happily. Anyone would! A pasted out panda bear is funny! Especially when they just face planted into a tree! I then sat on the ground thinking of what I should do. The panda mask is covering his face plus I don't have a sharpie to write on his face. Make him pee his pants? No, let's just leave him as is. A sound in the bushes made my head turn.

"Who's there?" I asked aloud. If someone is there I hope their friendly because Kakuzu can't help me if there not.

"Look whoever you are I mean no harm just slowly come out where I can see you" I said aloud. This figure/person did indeed step out of the bushes. My eyes widen.

"Oh f***!"

**YES! Finally! I have completed chapter 6! Oh and Aren't I evil? CLIFF HANGERS RULE! Okay not. Also not a very big chapter. I've been really busy writing my new story! YAY! It's going to be called: Girls Rule. It's about my OC(Star and yes I do like using that name) and her best friend Lyra(Lavonee99) who are new countries and go to Gakuen High. So let's clear some things up:**

**1:Don't ask. Me and my friends say that all the time**

**2:S.O.S by Rihanna **

**3:I got a shirt with that saying on it from Walmart**

**So yep! Chapter 6 is done! Can you guess who Kisa sees? Also I'M A BLOND! LOL okay so I'm the first blond in ThreeBlondGirls! We write cross over stories about Hetalia! I'm sure the first chapters of Hetalia and the Frog; The Awesome Tangle should have the first chapter out soon! So check us out! Well BYE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay~! Chapter 7! This one came out quicker than I thought it would….Probably because I got notified that some people put me on their watch list. And I guess this inspired me to write quicker! So if you want me to come out with more chapters review and add me to your watch list! Oh also I love reading reviews they make me happy! Oh and if you people out there have any suggestions feel free to tell me! I'm open for any new ideas! So I'm going to STFU and get on with the chapter! Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did Sasuke would have been ran over by a bus along time ago! EDIT: I SUCK AT UPDATING! The part you just read was written before I uploaded this chapter…..Enjoy~! Also WARNING THIS CHAPTER INCLUDES LOTS OF CUSSING!**

**Chapter 7: Enter, Fugly, Pedo, and Duck butt(Hint, Hint)**

**Kisa POV(still):**

Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. I have no idea what the f*** is going on. Two guys stood in front of me looking really evil and pissed off. One was just U-G-L-Y with freaking glasses and gray hair. The other guy had a "duck butt" hair style that was weird in so many ways, but he reminded me of Itachi. Just like Itachi he had dark hair and dark eyes. I grabbed my camera and snapped a picture if these freaky dudes.

"Hi there! Um…who the hell are you people?" I asked.

"Your worse nightmare if you cross paths with us. Now I'm going to ask you once where is the Akatsuki hide out?" replied the ugly one.

"No clue but you should try going that way" I said while pointing in the opposite direction of the base. Hopefully these guys would leave me alone if I sent them in a random direction.

"Yeah, right. We saw you guys coming from that way" snapped the ugly one. So far the duck butt hasn't said anything.

"Wait…so were you stalking us? GET AWAY FROM ME STALKERS!" I shouted really loud hoping Kakuzu would wake up, but no luck. A hand came out of no where and slapped me hard. I looked up to see who slapped me. Duck butt just slapped me. No one slaps me. This was getting personal.

"Just answer the question" He said in a bored tone.

"My answer is the same as before: I don't know!" I told these two creeps. Kakuzu, please for the love of god wake the f*** up! Now is not the time to be napping, I thought.

"You liar! Where is the base? WHERE IS IT!" The ugly one asked me. He seriously needed to take a chill pill.

"I thought you were going to only ask me once" I replied in a smart tone. What happened next is sort-of what I expected but hoped it wouldn't happen. Duck butt punched me in the head!? My vision went black and my body numb.

~Time Skip~ Also Pein's POV:

It was already 7 p.m. and Konan was seriously on everyone's last nerve. All she did was pace back and forth through the entire base muttering about terrible things that could have happened to Kisa and Kakuzu.

"They should have been here 2 hours ago! What do you think happened to them?" Konan whined. Once again for the 50th time she has asked me this.

"Konan I really have no idea where they are. I'm just as worried as you are."

"But still…."

"Konan if they're not back bye 8 we'll start looking for them"

"7:30?"

"…..Fine" I said just as the front door slammed open. A giant panda which is probably Kakuzu started to yell.

"EVERYONE DON'T PANICK!" Kakuzu yelled, "Also Konan please don't burn my money or wallet."

"KAKUZU WHERE THE F*** IS KISA?!" Konan screamed at him.

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"Hidan, fetch me his wallet" Konan sneered evilly while cracking her knuckles. Hidan shot up like a bullet and grabbed Kakuzu's wallet from the room they shared. He slowly returned. I didn't move an inch from where I sat not wanting to interfere with Konan on her rampage. Kisa was growing on everyone.

"Kakuzu before I destroy this wallet of yours, I'm going to ask you again. Where is Kisa?" Konan snapped.

"I have no clue! I slammed into a tree woke up, and POOF! Kisa was gone. All that was left was her camera" Kakuzu said while giving Konan the camera. Konan looked at the first pic Kisa had taken. Kakuzu passed out on the floor. Then she flipped to the next pic. Konan dropped the camera and punched a nearby wall.

"Damn that f***ing pedo!" Konan whined in pain as she continued to punch the wall. I shot out of my seat and grabbed the camera. The second pic was indeed a pic of Sasuke Uchiha and Kabuto Yakushi. They have Kisa. I know it.

"Alright everyone listen up. Start scanning the area for anything. Even if it's just the tiniest piece of a hint to where Kisa is, find it. Understand?"

"Hai!" everyone said instantly. I activated my rinnegan and summoned the five paths of pain and we started our search.

~Time Skip~ Kisa POV:

My eyes flashed open as I took in my surroundings. I was in a cell. A dark cell. And I was very pissed off now. I would have been even more pissed off but my head was aching. I touched my forehead to see if something was wrong. And something was indeed wrong. I felt something wet on my forehead which I was guessing was blood. That's what I get for smart mouthing someone I guess. My whole body ached. Where was Kakuzu? Where am I? Who ever brought me here is going to wish they never met me! I slowly got up and saw someone looking at me from the outside of the cage.

"Hello there. Would you mind letting me out?"

"No." said duck butt.

"Well f*** you!" I spat while I crossed my arms. That's when I noticed a huge mistake that duck butt made. There were no chains holding my arms or legs. That's probably the stupidest thing he could have forgotten! I mean seriously?

"You do realize that I will escape you right?"

"Whatever, your just a little girl with a big mouth that will probably kill you" He answered. Okay I had to give him props for that. I do have a big mouth.

"Well what do you want from me?"

"The location of the Akatsuki base"

"Well your out of luck cause I ain't telling you nothing duck butt!" I laughed. No matter what I was going to tell him anything.

"Is that so?" said a new voice. Out of the shadows walked a creepy looking dude. He had long black hair and narrow squinted eyes that had a touch of what looked like purple eye shadow. Did I mention how he looked like a pedo?

"Who are you?" I asked coldly.

"Dear young one, I'm Orochimaru. And you are going to tell me where the Akatsuki base is"

"Think again cause I'm not telling you anything" I sneered. I was going to tell these freaks shit. I then looked around the room trying to find a way out. My eyes narrowed on a weak spot of the cell. I just had to aim right and POOF! The whole cell would melt. But that wouldn't be happening any time soon cause Pedo grabbed my arm. This surprised me. I didn't even know he opened the cell. He dragged me to a random room where he handed me off the Fugly.

"You know what to do" Pedo said.

"Yes sir" Fugly replied.

"OH! Are we going to play Monopoly? Or how about Uno? Maybe Life?" I joked. A hand came across my face. F***. It hurt. Like hell.

"Come on! What's with you people and slapping the shit out of people?" SMACK! Shit. Anther slap to the face I thought.

"Get up" Fugly commanded. This time I did as I was told not wanting to get smacked again. Fugly dragged me to a room where he sat me in a chair. Then put cuffs onto the chair and my hands. Okay, Fugly is smarter than Duck butt in my book now. I had no clue what the f*** was going on.

"Where is the Akatsuki base?" Fugly asked me.

"I don't know" I answered. ZAP!

"AH! F***!" I screamed as the electricity moved through my body.

"Where is the Akatsuki base?"

"I said I don't know!"

ZAP! F***! More electricity went through me.

"Where is the Akatsuki base?"

"I can't remember!" This time I was telling the truth. I really didn't remember where it was. There's that word again. Remember. What I can't do. ZAP!

"STOP! I DON'T KNOW!" I screamed in pain. The light flashed.

_Kisa ran between 3 other girls._

"_Hey Star! Lulu, Pearl!" Kisa cried happily._

"_There you are Kisa! We've been looking for you!" Star said sweetly._

My face was wet as I tried to grasp on what I just saw. But sadly I had no clue on what I just saw. ZAP!

"AHHHHH!" I screamed on the top of my lungs. This bastard was going to pay. I lit my hands and melted the chains away. Fugly look surprised on how I just freed myself. I jumped into action like ever before. My fist slammed into Fugly's skull. I then kicked him where the sun doesn't shine and ran for the door. I raced down the halls as fast as I could not knowing where I was headed.

"SHIT!" I screamed as a kunai stabbed my leg. No matter what I kept running. I wasn't going to stick around for what was to come next.

"FIRE BALL JUSTU!" Shouted Duck butt. The flames surrounded me. Boy are you stupid. I turned around and pushed the flames back at Duck butt and kept running. That's when I experienced more pain than I could have ever felt. A kunai went straight into my back. My body ached with pain. The many shocks of electricity was catching up to me. I soon saw the opening to the outside world. It was now the home stretch. I then made the fire evolve around my body and shot blasts of burning fire back down into the terror I was just in. The whole hideout bursted into stylish pinkish-purplish flames. How do you like them apples, I thought. I continued to run until I couldn't run no more.

Mean while….Pein's POV:

It has been 2 hours since we started our search for Kisa. I couldn't let that power of fire fall into Orochimaru's hands. My ring began to buzz. It was Deidara who was patrolling the skies.

"Yes what is?"

"Kisa can make pink and purple fire right?" He asked.

"Yes why?"

"Cause I just flew over an entire part of the forest burning in those colors"

"Got it. I'll be there soon. Keep a watchful eye out for her"

"Hai."

I raced into the direction Deidara pointed out. I was sure Kisa was there.

"Pein!" Konan yelled at me who suddenly came out of the trees.

"Yes?"

"Any news?"

"Yes, I'm heading there now."

"Oh okay, well-" Konan started but stopped. There was a rumble in the bushes. A small limping figure limped towards us.

"…..h-help….m-me…." the voice cried.

"KISA!" Konan screamed and ran towards her. Kisa's blue eye's where dulled and she was covered with scratches. There was even a kunai in her back. Konan pulled the kunai out. I picked Kisa up and carried her all the way back to the base. Soon everyone returned shortly after us. We all sat in the living room thinking about how she escaped the freaking pedo. This girl was a mystery to us, and to her self. Konan soon returned and sat next to me.

"She's going to be fine. It's amazing on how she escaped by herself. Sometimes I wonder what else she is capable of" Konan said.

"Yep, she even set the entire base on fire by herself, but I don't blame her for not waiting for us. She has a secret to protect. She will never let anyone get their hands on" Kisame whispered loudly. Yep. She won't let anyone have it. That's when I noticed something.

"Hey Kakuzu, do you plan on wearing that forever?" I asked him.

"Hm? OH! Nope" He replied. He then tugged on the mask.

"….."

"What's wrong Mr. Panda?" Hidan asked.

"…..the mask it's not coming off…."

**END! THANK GOD! I SUCK AT UPDATING SO MUCH! Well at least chapter 7 is out now. Sometime tomorrow Hetalia and the frog should be out if I get around to it.** **But I'm very busy. Also The Nick name club might not make it here. But never fear! A different story is in progress! I'm typing that tomorrow! Now I don't own Naruto, Monopoly, Uno, or Life. PLEASE REVIEW! THEY GIVE ME MOTAVION! PEACE! Also sorry about the quality! I wrote this part quicker but like weeks after i uploaded the last part!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay people I SUCK at updating… So this is whatever you celebrate gift from me to you! Have fun! Oh and I don't own Naruto. Along with the story!**

**Chapter 8: Run from him!**

Kisa POV:

I opened my eyes to a world of light. My whole body felt like it was covered in bandages. And hey what do you know, It was! Where am I? Hm. I seem to repeat that phrase a lot don't I? I thought to my self. I looked around the room. Oh, I must be back a base. Lucky me, hopefully those creepers didn't follow me home. On the other hand I don't think they would have the strength to follow me here especially after they dealt with me. They probably are going to be bald since my fire raged through their base. Oh well! I sat up with a sharp pain in my sides. Slowly but surely I limped over to the door and saw a note taped to the door:

_Dear Kisa,_

_If you are reading this then this means you've woken up and nobody is at base right now. Everyone is out on missions and I went to Walmart(I realize how much you probably wanted to come) for food and supplies. You suffered quiet a bit of damage while escaping that pedo. We are all very proud of you for your sacrifice. It must have been hard being tortured and not reveling the location of our base. This means you honor your position as a member of the Akatsuki. Please take it easy. I'll be home soon. If your hungry there is some leftover curry in the fridge. Please help yourself. _

_Your friend,_

_Konan_

I smiled at the note. They were proud of me. Even after all the trouble I put them through so far. I liked it here. I'm even more glad that they like me enough to come help me. So I'll do my best to help them! No matter the challenge! Cause I'm sure I'm a huge threat to duck butt and pedo now!

I slowly opened the door and limped to my bedroom. The room had been more personalized over the last week. I had put more objects inside. Like a guitar Konan got me, a flute Itachi got me, and a violin. Wait. I don't own a violin. I saw a note attached to it saying it was for honoring my name as an Akatsuki member. I was quiet surprised now because each of the gifts were for different reasons. Konan thought that I should know how to play a guitar and sing at the same time. Itachi just found a flute randomly on his last mission and got it has a gift. So now it's for honor. Right now I might of played one but I had other plans.

I reached for my laptop and headed out into the living room. My head looked right and then left for some place high. That's when I saw the place. In the living room was a tall shelf with nothing on top. I put my laptop down on the couch and walked into the kitchen. Instead of getting the curry Konan left for me, I grabbed a bag of Chester Hot Fires(1) and headed back to the living room. With the bag in my mouth and the laptop under my arm I climbed onto the shelf top. Once on top I opened my laptop and downloaded 4 games and began to play.

Konan's POV:

I walked up to the secret entrance of the base with groceries in my hands. My eyes stopped two figures also heading towards the entrance. I squinted my eyes and recognized Itachi and Kisame. Both must have finished the mission.

"Hey a little help?" I called to them.

"Hn."

"Sure" Kisame replied while grabbing a couple of bags. Itachi did the same.

"Thanks"

"No problem, so how's Kisa?" Kisame asked.

"Well she was asleep when I left, so I'm sure she's still asleep" I told them.

"Hn,"

"Okay, so-"

"F***! SON OF A BITCH!" screamed a voice from inside, I dropped everything. My instincts acted on there own. I opened the door ready to kick the attacker's ass. My head moved around looking for anyone. But no one was there. WTF? I swear I just heard Kisa scream.

"Well that was strange and very fishy" Kisame said.(A/N:Lol sorry I had to!*shot*)

"Hn. Maybe we're just imagining things."

"Maybe…." I know what I heard. But where did the scream come from? Kisa's asleep and no one is here. I guess I did just image it….

EPIC TIMESKIP!

It was now 5pm. Everyone was home and Kisa was still asleep. Dinner was on it's way and everyone was watching TV. Kakuzu then stood up.

"Has anyone checked on the money spender?" He asked allowed.

"F*** no."

"Nope."

"Hn."

"Tobi hasn't checked up on Kisa-san!"

"No, un"

"No, I've been doing paper work"

"Well I'm headed there now so might as well" Kakuzu sighed. I smiled. Even Kakuzu had started to enjoy the company of Kisa. He got up and walked towards the medic room. Kisa was a flame here that made everybody warm. It's like she's the missing piece to the messed up puzzle.

"UM GUY'S WE HAVE A PROBLEM!" Kakuzu yelled while running back.

"What is it?" Pein asked him.

"Kisa isn't there!"

"What?" I asked while stepping into the room.

"We have to find her!" Sasori said while standing up.

"Tobi is worr-"

"RUN! RUN FROM HIM F***ERS!" Kisa's voice boomed over ours. Instantly like a spider monkey Kisa jumped out of nowhere onto Sasori. She looked horrified.

"Kisa?"

"RUN! RUN FROM THE SLENDER MAN!" She cried.

Pein looked over to the self and saw what game she was playing. Slender(2). Of course! Why didn't I think of that! Wait….I didn't think of that. Kisa was still screaming nonsense that made no sense at all. Things about a demon called the Oni or Steve(3), along some crazy blond named Mary(4), and some monster named Bro(5). Every little detail made me wonder what she has been doing all day. Itachi started to pry Kisa off of Sasori's head which made her cries of strangeness louder.

"DON'T! THE SLENDER MAN WILL GET ME! I DON'T WANNA BE KILLED BY BRO! MARY IS A CREEPY SLUT! I DON'T WANNA BE RAPED BY STEVE!" she wailed.

"KISA SNAP OUT OF IT!" Hidan yelled. SMACK! Hidan bitch slapped Kisa. I would probably kill him(some how) but Kisa blinked and made a very pissy face.

"Oh hell no." she growled and bitch slapped him back. I started to giggle when something happened.

Normal POV!

Kisa's eyes dimmed and she fell to the floor.

"KISA!" everybody screamed. Konan quickly checked her pulse. Then looked back to us.

"It's okay she just fainted. Though I wonder what the hell all that was about…." Konan stated. Pein nodded, "Well whatever it was I don't want anyone doing what she was doing, got that? We don't need anymore mental breakdowns."

"Hey her laptop is up here!" Kisame yelled who was standing on Sasori's shoulders. Kisame grabbed it and began to look at she was doing, "Oh damn. She's been playing Slender, Amnesia, Ib, and Ao Oni!"

"Well that explains things, un."

"I'm gonna go put her in bed" Konan said while carrying Kisa away. Pein then walked over to the kitchen and noticed something, "okay who ate all my hot cheatos?"

Kisa POV:

My eyes flashed open and white surrounded me. I felt all fuzzy on the inside. Something was wrong. Two flashes of light danced in front of me. They quickly transformed into girls my age. One had light orange hair with brown eyes and doggy ears. She wore a pink tank top, orange shorts, and black high top boots. The other girl had green hair and purple eyes. She wore a blue tube top with one full sleeve, a purple mini skirt with a green shell on it, and green sandals that had straps all the way up her legs. They seemed so…familiar.

"Come on Kisa! We'll be late for the exams!" the green haired girl said while she started to run forward looking back.

"um…what" I asked while staring in her purple eyes.

"What Shelly means is if we don't hurry we'll be late!" the orange girl cried while grabbing my hand.

"Your one to talk Lulu! It's your fault were late! Right Kisa?"

"uh…." I started but the wind kicked up and the girls faded into nothingness. What just happened? Who were they, and what do they have to do with me? Lightning struck the ground and everything became dark. Along with this new darkness came a new scenery appeared. It was an old looking castle that looked prime evil. A mysterious figure held an older looking teen. She almost looked like me! She had blond hair but with purple streaks and her eyes were dimmer, but still the same blue.

The mysterious man strangled the teen and growled, "Where's the secret to the world? ANSWER ME!"

"NEVER!" The teen yelled back while getting shocked with power. "It doesn't matter anyway," She whispered sadly, "It's gone from existence"

"Don't lie who has it!" He shouted at her while smacking her.

"…..M-my s-sister…" she whimpered holding back tears of pain.

"And where can I find her?"

"No where! S-she died….."

"LIES! I can still feel her life force tied to this world! Along with the secret!" He laughed sinisterly while slamming the teen to the floor.

"AHHHHHH! But…my sister, I saw her die!"

"I guess you saw wrong!"

The man's hand began glowing dark and he made a black orb with it.

"Have fun in the dungeon!" he yelled while throwing the orb at the teen. And just like that she vanished leaving a small pool of blood. "Hm, so Star's sister has the secret. Well dear little girl good luck for I will kill you for it!" He shouted to himself as he took to the skys.

Now I was really confused who was that girl and who was the guy! What did he want from her? And who is his next target? Who ever it was better be careful! Though the entire place morphed back into random colors a dark figure came behind me.

"I'VE FOUND YOU!" he screamed. I instantly screamed. But to my surprise I opened my eyes and found my self back in my bed at the base. I was covered in sweat and the sheets where thrashed everywhere on my bed. I was breathing heavily. Slowly I got out of bed and crept out into the living room to see Hidan and Itachi put a game in the playsation2. I looked up at the clock hanging in the room and saw it was 2 am.

"What are you guys still doing up?" I asked curiously.

"Dunno but we're about to play a f***ing game of Black opts Zombies and then some mother f***ing Grand Theft Auto3" Hidan told me.

"Hn. Why are you up?" Itachi asked me.

"Dream. It was really strange. But can I join?"

"F*** no! You'd probably just slow us down!" I frowned at his answer. Not giving a shit I took Itachi's controller and began kicking ass.

"Hey"

"Sorry Itachi" I said while I sat on his lap.

"Damn. I didn't think you were any good" Hidan said while shooting a zombie.

"Yeah well you never know" I said while shooting a zombie as well. Itachi sat and watched us play into the wee hours of the morning.

END! I'M SO GLAD THAT'S DONE! HOLLY CRAP! Well at least I still update! And now time to explain crap

(1): I LOVE these chips!

(2): OMG DON'T PLAY SLENDER BEFORE BED!

(3): Steve/Oni is from a RPG game called Ao Oni. Pewdiepie plays it. Also Steve is more commonly the name for the HetaOni demon! (if you know what HetaOni is I will love you!)

(4):Marry is from an RPG game called Ib, Pewdiepie also plays this. And it's not real scary it just has a great story line

(5): Bro is from Amnesia. He's pretty much the monster trying to kill you in that game. Another game you don't play before bed kids! Oh Pewdiepie plays it as well.

Oh and all of the games I mentioned in this chapter are not mine. They belong to their rightful owners.(besides I'm not the twisted to come up with them) So happy holidays! Read and Review! BYE!1!1


End file.
